Dr. Stitch
Dr. Stitch or Dr. S for short is a super-villain in the Locked Rooms episode. He plans to take over the Locked Room gang with Super Mega Weapon. He was created and previously roleplayed by The Planted AKEE, but is now roleplayed by Redfork2000. Origin Dr. Stitch used to be related to Prince Fluff (In my version), and so he was tired of not having the heir to the throne. So at the age of 10, he constructed a Super Mega Weapon to destroy his brother, and get the heir. But that only made things worse, his parents ,The King and Queen of Patchland disowned him, and kicked him out. By the age of 20, he decided to proclaim war on Patchland, by using his Fluff-Bots to destroy Prince Fluff. Kirby and Fluff successfully defeated him. So Dr. Stitch decided to exile himself to a random Island on Patchland. Enslaving everybody there, he then proclaimed himself as "The Newest, most Evilest, Super Villain existence" (He clearly isn't). And that is the origin of Dr. Stitch. His original name was Stitch. History He guest appeared in the Popping Party in Monkey City. Will then later appear in the episode to be revealed as a Fake Copy. He then decides to kidnap all of the characters and take them into a visit in his laboratory, which is in the upcoming episode "Lunchtime in the Lab". Appearance He has the same appearance as Fluff, but with Black Shades and a meaner look than Fluff. Villainous Acts * Enslaved everybody on a random island on Patch Land. * Blew up the entire state of Hawaii (Which is why Hawaii looks like a bunch of little pieces. It used to be the size of California). * Killed the King and Queen of Patchland. * Attempted to kill Baby Peach, which could've resulted in Princess Peach dying too. * Causing a solar anomaly the size of a galaxy. Alliances Galaximus Dr. Stitch allied with Galaximus so he can try and destroy Fluff, Kirby and the rest of the Locked Room. Prince Fluff On certain coincidences, Fluff helped Stitch get out of Infinite Space. Inventory Dr. Stitch has... * Fake Copies of himself, that are in every one of his secret bases * Fluff-Bots ** Fluff-Bot 001 *** A Basic Mach-1 Robot built by Dr. Stitch to try and stop the Locked Room Gang. But It's programming system is too basic, which means it can be destroyed by almost anything but fire. There are 3 variants **** Fluff-Bot 001 which has no armor **** Fluff-Bot 002 which has cone armor **** Fluff-Bot 003 which has iron armor ** Fluff-Bot Neo *** A new and improved version of the Fluff-Bot 1. It's basic attack is simply firing a patch laser, but less dangerous than the Super Weapon. ** Fluff-Bot Zooka *** A high ranged bazooka Fluff-Bot, has 3 variants so far. **** The Reverzooka Fluff-Bot shoots ball of light projectiles that undo damage dealt to it. But only a small amount **** The Wrench Launcher Fluff-Bot shoots exploding wrenches. **** The Mega-Missile Fluff-Bot shoots giant shells of artillery, that explode into smaller artillery, scattering around until the shell can be as small as possible ** Fluff-Bot Hammer *** This Fluff-Bot's hands are actually made of giant mallets. ** Fluff-Bot Bomber ** Fluff-Bot Mega * Super weapons ** Hand-Held Weapons Series *** Patch Shooter **** Shoots a plasmic beam, that simply damages the enemy *** Homing Shooter **** Shoots a homing plasmic star, which homes in on the closest target until hit. *** Scatter Shooter **** Shoots a shot much like how a shotgun works. Still made of plasma *** Charge Shot **** Shoots a much more powerful ball of plasma energy which takes longer to fire, but explodes. Who doesn't like explosions *** Grease Shot **** Shoots a ball of grease. Simple! This one doesn't hurt anything, and he only uses it when making bacon ** Artifical'''-Weapons''' *** Subspace Rifle 300 **** Shoots a bullet of Subspace, which will vaporize, and disintegrate what ever is shot. *** Hypno-Weapon **** Does what the name intentionally says. Hypnotizes shot enemy for a while *** Bronto-Drone Module 1 **** Only activates via the Utility Crown. Dr. Stitch presses one of the buttons on his crown, and the Crown will turn into a Drone that looks like Bronto Burt. It has two weapons ***** Dive Bomber: Drops a bomb with wings (Not bird, angel, or bat wings, wings like an airplane... but much smaller so the bomb has the capability of gliding) and the wings make it able to glide. Explodes on contact. ***** Hyper Laser: Simply just a normal, red, laser. It's just simply called the Hyper-Laser because Dr. Stitch wanted a cool name for it. *** Dr. Stitch Tank **** Only activates via the Utility Crown (Not sure how that's possible if it is even possible at all in the least bit). Dr. Stitch presses one of the buttons on his crown, and the Crown will turn into a giant Dr. Stitch shaped Tank/Robot Mech *** E.M.Patch **** Electromagnetic Patch Grenade. Explodes Shocking anything it explodes on contact. *** Glue-Gunner 3000 **** Shoots a glob of glue at the target. * Golden Utility Crown ** Provides a certain amount of weapons. Examples are: Bronto Drone, and the Dr. Stitch Tank. * Plan Folder ** Probably shouldn't put this here, but he has his secret plans in his ------ ------- ----- built in a secret compartment once a certain button is pressed. Gallery Trivia * The reason why there is no listed way to dodge or destroy any of these Super Weapons is because those are Dr. S's secret plans. ** YOU'LL NEVER GET HIS PLANS! * It's ironic how he hates Fluff, but has an army of robots that look like Fluff. * Much like how Fluff is in the series, Dr. Stitch meets the same physical appearance as Fluff. ** Alternately, he is not made of yarn while in the IaLR universe, only the same substance Kirby is made of. * The Fluff-Bot Zooka's variants are based off of bazookas made from the Zooka Wiki ** The Reverzooka Fluff-Bot was based off of the Reverzooka made by . ** The Wrench Launcher Fluff-Bot was based off of the Wrench Launcher made by RodimusPrime * The trailer for his upcoming episode is here: Trailer * He is the first villain made by The Planted AKEE. * The Fluff-Bot 001 through 003 is a reference to the first zombies you encounter in Plants vs Zombies. ** Fluff-Bot 001 being a reference to the basic zombie. ** Fluff-Bot 002 being a reference to the Conehead Zombie. ** Fluff-Bot 003 being a reference to the Buckethead Zombie. * This character references so much from Boom Beach ** The Mega-Missile Fluff-Bot is a reference to the "Cluster Grenade" Sargent Brick's ability. ** The entire character is based off of Dr. T ** The Fluff-Bot Zooka is a reference to one of the Troops, the Zooka. ** His sunglasses look like Dr. T's sunglasses * Dr. Stitch made an appearance in "The Portal Problem" hosted by PeaVZ108 as an antagonist in an episode. * His '''Hand-Held Weapons Series '''Super Weapons are 4 weapons based off of Cuphead Weapons. Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Upcoming content Category:Owned by The Planted AKEE Category:Intelligent Category:Original characters Category:Owned by Redfork2000